Quest: The Beginning
by Zacho
Summary: Never done before! Inuyasha and Samurai Deeper Kyo Cross over!, actually, don't know if it's been done Or not. Action! maybe a little Romance! Please read and review! On Hold!
1. Prologue

Quest: The Beginning.

Prologue.

_Yukimura Sanada, enemy of the Tokugawa shogunate, came to an interesting proposition…_

"_Kyo-san…Do we have a deal? You bring me the shogun Ieyasu Tokugawa's head, and I'll tell you where you _real_ body lies…"_

_In order to reach Ieyasu, Kyo and his companions entered the shogun's tournament at Edo. But after making it into the final round, they discover that the tournament was a trap. Tokugawa orders his men to kill Kyo, but Kyo defeats the militia. With no one left in his way, Kyo storms the Shogun's palace to confront Ieyasu…_

Ieyasu sat in the main hall, waiting for Kyo to enter, so he could kill him. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. Ieyasu closed his eyes and waited for them to barge into his palace. A loud crash was heard. The wooden doors splintered as Kyo and Yukimura charged the door. Finally, the group barged into the room. Kyo and Yukimura advanced toward Ieyasu, while Tora and Yuya stood back and watched.

"Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you," spoke Ieyasu, "Demon Eyes Kyo, I've been expecting you. Yukimura! I should have left you dead."

Yukimura growled but then smiled and filtered his fingers through his long shoulder length black hair. "Ieyasu… You're going to regret leaving me alive."

Kyo laughed. "All right, enough chit-chat. I came here for a fight." He said as he slowly unsheathed Muramasa, his five-foot long katana, his pride and joy. "Now fight me you stinky bastard."

"Aha," Ieyasu chuckled, "A comic as always, Onime no Kyo. Ha, but today is not your day. Today, I will rid of you forever! And the Tokugawa name will me renowned all over the world!"

Kyo laughed again at this, but stopped abruptly. His head, as well as Yukimura's and Tora's snapped to the left. Yuya, being the curious person she is, followed their gazes, and what she saw baffled her.

A door popped out of nowhere, and opened revealing a strong white light. Yayu covered her eyes, as the door started to suck them in.

"Kyo! Have fun in the new world you're going to!" Screamed Ieyasu.

Kyo, as well as his companions where all sucked into the white void. And the door snapped shut.

Elsewhere, in a different universe 

"Wench!"

"Baka!"

"Bitch!"

"SIT BOY!"

The red clad Inuyasha ate dirt. He mumbled curses as he waited for the curse to wear off. Kagome stomped off toward the well. Miroku and Sango glances switched between Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku finally piped up.

"What was that about?" he asked, still confused about how that just happened. Sango was just as confused. She turned to Miroku.

"I have no idea." She shrugged. She turned back to where Kagome was. "Well, all was can do now is wait, unless we catch her first…" She sighed.

"Yeah, lets go get her before she goes through the well."

Inuyasha finally got up, swore as he brushed off his clothes and stomped towards the well, intent on teaching Kagome a 'lesson'.

"She's gonna pay for that!" He boomed into the forest. Once he got to the clearing, he stopped dead in his tracks beside Kagome, staring at the well.

Miroku and Sango soon joined in the fun of looking at the well. They both didn't understand.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango while she stared at the well.

She kept silent, fear in her eyes. "The well, it feels strange." She finally said. "I'm scared to-"

A bright light appeared in front of the well. It was a door. It opened, and the four of them, saw a silhouette of a man, with an abnormally long sword. He stepped out.

"So? When does the fun start?"

To be continued

All right, Prologue done! Go easy on me please, first fic. Well, still a few things, including special thanks and disclaimer.

Special thanks to NKB for being my beta. Yay! Round of applause! _I deserve it! Have you EVER actually read his writing uncorrected::Offers cookies: Well, I actually like this story Read and review!_

Disclaimer.

All right, this disclaimer applies to all my chapters in **_The beginning,_** I do not claim any rights to the Inuyasha manga/Anime, OR The Samurai Deeper Kyo manga/anime. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Quest: The Beginning

Chapter One

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, while she stared at the well.

She kept silent, fear in her eyes. "The well, it feels strange," she finally answered, "I'm scared to-"

A bright light appeared in front of the well. It was a door. It opened, and the four of them saw a silhouette of a man, with an abnormally long sword. He stepped out.

"So? When does the fun start?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and nudged Kagome behind him. "Stay behind me Kagome, he smells like youkai."

She just nodded in response.

The man with the long sword walked toward them a little. Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. _'He has blood red eyes! He has to be youkai!"_

More people walked through the door. A shorter man, dressed in a nice flowered kimono, with long black hair covering his head. He had a katana at his hip. After a few seconds, he strode over to stand by the youkai's side. He looked coolly over the strange new group and area.

Another person walked through the door, this time it was a young woman, also dressed in a flowered kimono. Resting on her hip were guns, and they appeared to have 3 barrels. She seemed to be looking only at Kagome.

A fourth person came out the door and it closed. This time, a man, standing tall. He had a bandana on his head, striped like a tiger's pelt. His short hair was red. He wore a white shirt, with red stripes, again, like tiger stripes, and black pants. On his arm, was a tattoo in Japanese, and his fingers seemed to be numbered off one to eight.

The man with red eyes looked back, and glared at the girl.

"Hey Ugly! You mind telling me where we are!"

The girls face immediately went red with anger, and she swore at him, while the man in the bandana held her down.

The second man then spoke to the new group. "Hello, I'm new to the area," he said, chuckling while he approached Sango. He took her hands. "You're a pretty one. Do you mind showing me around?" He kissed her hand. He then groped her chest.

"AH! HENTAI!" Sango screamed. And a loud crack was heard, and Miroku's laughter echoed through the forest. The man with blood red eyes turned around and sighed.

"You're pathetic Yukimura." He then locked gazes with Inuyasha. "But I would like for you to show us around if you don't mind. Unless you wanna die." He grinned.

"Bring it on youkai!" Inuyasha said, yanking Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. "You're not bossing us around!" Inuyasha then dashed towards the man with red eyes. He laughed.

"Such courage! Too bad though… I'm gonna have to kill you for attacking me…" he unsheathed his long sword and parried Inuyasha's strike easily. He laughed. Yukimura rubbed his cheek, which had a red hand imprinted on it. The man pushed Inuyasha back, and laughed, a chilling, icy sound. The girl seemed upset he was fighting, and the tiger man looked extremely excited.

"That guy in red has no chance." Said the tiger man. The girl looked even more worried. "None the less I love watching Kyo fight! He's way beyond me! Hihi!" He danced around like a giddy child.

Miroku and Sango, who was still mad, stared at him, oblivious to the fight.

"What a weird man," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I'll agree with you on that."

"Yep! That's Benitora for you!" Miroku and Sango both jumped in surprise.

"When did you get back there!" yelped Miroku.

"That's not the point," he winked and giggled, "I haven't introduced myself, I am Yukimura Sanada, and you might want to pay attention to the fight, because the one fighting, is the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo, the unstoppable Samurai! Anyway, you might want to stop the fight, 'cause Kyo won't hesitate killing your friend." He slipped his hand into his hair again and giggled.

Miroku and Sango both turned to face the fight, dumbfounded, and wondered what the hell Yukimura what talking about.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha dashed again toward Kyo, intent on killing him. He slashed at his neck section, and Kyo, parried the blow, took a step toward Inuyasha and slipped the sword down to his neck. Inuyasha instantly froze. Kyo laughed.

"You're slow!" he said and laughed, "How can you even _think_ about killing _me_ if you're so slow!" Kyo stepped back, and turned around. "Tell you what, you show us around, I'll teach you how to be stronger." He looked over his shoulder and locked his red gaze on him. "And one more thing, you don't _ever_ think of endangering _any_ of my companions, aside from Yukimura, he'd kill you easily, but, you so much as scratch Yuya, alright, Benitora might be able to fight you, but you touch her, and you die a swift _painful_ death."

Inuyasha fell to his knees. Kyo sheathed his sword. Kagome ran toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Are you all right?" she asked. He didn't answer. He didn't even hear her, he just stared at Kyo. _'He's so strong! I don't think even Sesshoumaru could match his speed! And he wasn't even trying!'_

Benitora jogged to Kyo and congratulated him on his great fight. Kyo sighed, and walked toward Inuyasha. Yuya stood there, glad Kyo didn't kill him. She hated seeing people die. All though that was her job, being a bounty hunter and all, but she preferred no to kill them.

Yukimura was chatting away with Miroku, while Sango joined the group. Kagome walked toward Kyo, and locked gazes with him.

"What do you think you're doing!" She screamed, her face inches from his. "You can't just waltz over here, and start threatening us!" Kyo sighed. Yuya saw his irritation growing by the second, so she spoke up.

"Hi! I'm Yuya Shiina! Bounty Huntress Extraordinaire! Please don't mind him," she said, pointing at Kyo, she then started to push him away from the screaming girl. "He's just a little grumpy, no people manners!"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and that's Inuyasha," she said, pointing down at him. Inuyasha was still shocked, and stiff at stone.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Yuya continued, "Kyo has a tendency to scare the shit out of people. Anyways, would you mind showing us around? Maybe help us?"

"Sure!" Kagome answered, "as long as Kyo doesn't kill anyone in our group. By the way, that's Sango, the demon exterminator and Miroku, the hentai monk." She said that as she pointed them out. They waved to Yuya.

The newfound friends, started to walk toward Kaede's village. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. Kyo was standing in front of him. His expression was neutral. Then Kyo stuck out his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "C'mon rookie, lets go."

Inuyasha took his hand, and Kyo heaved him up. Inuyasha muttered a thank you and walked with him to the village.

"I'm Kyo." He said keeping his gaze forward looking at the girl, talking to Kagome.

"I'm Inuyasha." He answered, and he flicked his ears. Kyo chuckled and looked at the appendages. _'I guess he's a demon as well.'_

"Well then Inuyasha," Kyo started, "Your training will start tomorrow, when the sun is highest in the sky. Better rest up." He chuckled. Inuyasha growled then laughed.

All right! Chapter 1 is finished. I'll probably be posting at least a chapter a day, or maybe ever 2 – 3 days.

Well, read and review please! Or else Kyo gonna be vewy angwy.

Kyo: Damn right! Review! Unless you want a sword in your belly! Mwuahahahahahaha!

Zacho: Alright that's enough.

Kyo: Sorry.

Bye!

Katty: Oi! Forgot about me again…:sigh: well, we all feel bad for Sango, don't we? But you can all thank me for the wonderful non-run on sentences. :offers cookies:

Zacho: You're Crazy…

Katty: I am not! You're the one with all the badly placed commas!

Zacho: What ever, Glossary next :D

Youkai: roughly translated to demon.

Katana: Japanese sword.

Ah yes and Hentai: Hentai is Pervert, in Japanese.

Disclaimer.

All right, this disclaimer applies to all my chapters in **_The beginning,_** I do not claim any rights to the Inuyasha manga/Anime, OR The Samurai Deeper Kyo manga/anime. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Quest: The Beginning

Chapter 2

"I'm Kyo." He said keeping his gaze forward looking at the girl, talking to Kagome.

"I'm Inuyasha." He answered, and he flicked his ears. Kyo chuckled and looked at the appendages. _'I guess he's a demon as well.'_

"Well then Inuyasha," Kyo started, "Your training will start tomorrow, when the sun is highest in the sky. Better rest up." He chuckled. Inuyasha growled then laughed.

The sun was high, it was hot, and Yuya wanted to kick some ass. Frankly, so did Yukimura and Benitora, but that doesn't matter. _'Where the hell is Kyo? He said he'd bring back food and water! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!'_

There was no sense hating him over that, so she calmed down. Just like that. _'Wow, she's weird… And I love her! God! And if I don't, I have no idea what love is! Ha-ha!'_ Thought Benitora, as he sneaked a peek at her breasts.

Every one what quiet until…?

"So, Yuya, you come from an other time as well?" Miroku started. He looked at her with interest but soon realized her was already in love with someone else. How stupid was that? He laughed inwardly.

"As well?" she echoed. "There are more people from an other time? Wait, where in a different time! AH! This can't be happening!" She panicked, "AH! I don't know any bounty here! No! How am I gonna get the 1 million ryo for Kyo!" She fainted. Just like that.

'_Strange girl.'_ thought Miroku and Sango. Yukimura continued. "Well, let's ignore her, she'll be fine. So someone else comes from an other time? And is there a way for us to go back to our own time?"

Benitora sat outside, listening to the conversation, intent on finding out how to get to their own time as well.

"Well, I come from a different time," started Kagome, "I got here by going through the well, you know, the one you appeared in front of?" Yukimura nodded, a sign to go on. "And for you to go back to your time, I have no idea. Hey! We might be able to use the Shikon no Tama! After we assemble it, we can wish you back! Sounds like a pure enough wish right?" She looked at Miroku, and Kaede, and they both nodded in response. Yukimura was a little confused.

Benitora walked in. "Wait, the jewel, you said _after _you _assemble _it. You mean what by that?"

Miroku spoke. He explains all their adventures, and about Naraku, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, and pretty much all their secrets. Yukimura was still puzzled.

"So, when we get the jewel, after we kill Naraku, you're going to waste a wish on us?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "If I was you, I'd wish for wealth! Power!" Miroku sighed. Kagome sighed as well, and continued.

"The jewel can't be used for evil, if it is, it taints the wishes, so the wishes have to be pure." She nodded when she finished. Yukimura sighed but agreed. Benitora got up, and left the hut. He was going to go look for Kyo. Soon after he left, little chit chat exploded about Yuya and her conquests to get her bounties. She tried not to talk about Kyo, knowing he likes to keep to himself. _'He'll tell them when he's ready.'_

Elsewhere, Kyo and Inuyasha trained together.

"No! Listen when I talk!"

"Feh! I am!"

Kyo sighed. He was trying to teach him how to be faster. "All right, let's try something else. You got any special attacks? Secret weapons?"

"Keh! Of course I do," said Inuyasha, he grinned, "You better get ready Kyo… This," He lifted Tetsusaiga over his head, "is the Wind scar! _Kaze no Kizu!_" Yellow flame exploded toward Kyo as soon as Tetsusaiga smashed in the ground. The flames bolted toward Kyo, and he grinned. He stood there, and it hit him. Inuyasha snorted, thinking he was dead. His body exploded into leaves.

"_What!_" Inuyasha screamed, "That's not possible." Kyo laughed behind him.

"It's a technique I stole from a _friend_ called White Crow. Pretty useful actually." Kyo smiled. "Now, this Wind Scar…" he thought a few seconds, and glared at Inuyasha. Wind circled around his sword. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. He brought Muramasa over his head, and brought in down, connecting with the earth as the Wind Scar's flames shot out toward Inuyasha. He quickly leaped out of the way, and landed beside Kyo.

"_Wholly shit! He can't do that! How the hell did he do that!" _Inuyasha franticly looked at the ditches dug into the ground. Kyo smile as Inuyasha looked like he'd seen a ghost. Kyo's laugh exploded into the forest and the surroundings.

"Ha-ha! If you could see the look on your face! Priceless!" Kyo laughed loudly. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.

"How did you do that?" He asked quietly. Kyo looked over to him, and his smile grew.

"Master samurai, they have a way of learning fast." Kyo laughed again. "Now, we have to work on your swing." Kyo's smile vanished. He got into his fighting stance and showed him different ways of swinging. "Now let's spar a little." Inuyasha nodded and begun to swing at Kyo.

"Getting better," he said as he parried his blows, "Keep working on it."

A man in a nearby tree, smiled with a feather in his mouth. He also was picking of some tricks from Kyo. Kyo suddenly jumped back.

"Inuyasha stop." He ordered. He looked around, "I know you're there, come out!" Inuyasha sniffed the air. The man in the tree was a little worried. Had he been discovered? No. It was someone else.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled. As if on cue, Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing. Kyo looked over him coolly, judging him.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hissed at him. He ignored him completely. He wasn't interested in him for now. Gaze fixed on Kyo, the Mokomoko-sama fluttered in the air. Kyo smiled.

"I see…" Kyo said, gaze still fixed on Sesshoumaru, "You're his brother aren't you." Inuyasha snorted. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered with interest for the shortest second, and returned to the normal, neutral 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything' look.

"How did you know," asked Sesshoumaru, "You're not a demon. But your stench is still disgusting." Kyo looked baffled, he smelled himself, and snickered.

"It's easy; you two look just a stupid with your silver hair!" Kyo laughed, "You're such a pansy! And what's that _thing_ on your shoulder! What the fuck is it for!" Sesshoumaru acted fast. He appeared in front of Kyo, and grabbed him by the throat. Kyo started to make gagging noises and rasping breathing, he grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, and tried to move him.

"_Never insult this Sesshoumaru!" _He hissed into his face. "You have to die for that." Kyo smiled. His sounds stopped immediately. Inuyasha stared dumbfounded.

"Well," Kyo started, his voice without a hint of hurt or discomfort, "This Demon Eyes Kyo, doesn't like being caught by the throat." He chuckled, and kicked of Sesshoumaru's chest, and landed a good seven paces away. He took out his sword and readied himself. Sesshoumaru flicked out Toukijin and also got into his fighting stance.

'_He's in for it now,' _thought Inuyasha, _'No one ever lives when Sesshoumaru gets pissed.'_ He looked over at the two, who where staring each other down, and just like that, they disappeared. Swords clashing together where heard, Inuyasha looked franticly for them, but he couldn't see them. They where moving to fast!

Kyo's POV

He smiled, as he brought his sword up, only to be parried again. Sesshoumaru was enjoying this as much as he was. Kyo stepped to the side as Toukijin came down on him. He took his chance. A flash of light exploded around them, knocking them both away.

Back to normal POV

Kyo and Sesshoumaru both appeared in front of Inuyasha, and where flown back fifty feet apart. Toukijin landed blade down a few feet from Sesshoumaru, and Muramasa, flew past Inuyasha, and landed a couple of feet beside Kyo. Kyo was the first to stand.

He took in a deep breath, and casually walked over to his sword. Inuyasha spared him a glace, and saw a gash in his stomach. He wasn't cut, but his black kimono was torn. Sesshoumaru didn't look so good. He had a cut on his face, just a little cut, and blood seeped out. He stood up, and Inuyasha saw his left pant leg; it was soaked with blood.

His right side looked pretty much the same. Sesshoumaru smiled. Kyo turned around, and sheathed his sword. He grinned. "Sorry Sesshoumaru, I would fight you longer, but this body is far too restricting." Sesshoumaru nodded courtly and turned around. Rin and Jaken greeted him and followed him close behind. Rin waved to Inuyasha. He snorted and turned away. His gaze fixed on Kyo.

'_He's amazing. He barely broke a sweat! And he matched Sesshoumaru's speed, and beat him! Wow. I really don't match up to him. That was pretty amusing though. Sesshoumaru deserves to get cut down once in a while." _Inuyasha thought. Kyo walked toward the village. Inuyasha fell into steps beside him. "What did you mean by your body is to restricting?" he asked.

Kyo snickered. "Let me put it simply. Kyoshiro defeated me 4 years ago after the battle of Sekigahara. He betrayed me, hid my body from me, and entombed my spirit into his body, hoping I would never come out. But I was awakened, and he was put to sleep. Now I control his body. If I fight more then ten minutes, Kyoshiro takes over the body." He sighed. "I need a new kimono…"

Inuyasha let his words sink in as he stared forward at the little village. He smiled. He was going to learn a lot from Kyo.

* * *

Author's Notes

Uh oh! Didn't they forget the water? And food! Oh no! Yuya won't be happy ;) and was that man in the tree dangerous? Did Kyo know he was there? And just what is Yukimura doing! Don't ask me! I have no idea! That's it for now peeps. Usual things next.

* * *

Beta Notes

No Beta's today... Oh well :D

* * *

Glossary

Ryo: the currency in the Edo era in Japan.

Shikon no Tama: Sacred Jewel.

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar.

Muramasa: Kyo's beloved sword

Mokomoko-sama: The Fluff!

Battle of Sekigahara: The battle between the east and the west, just before the Edo era.

* * *

Disclaimer

All right, this disclaimer applies to all my chapters in **_The Beginning,_** I do not claim any rights to the Inuyasha manga/Anime, OR The Samurai Deeper Kyo manga/anime. Thank you.

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Quest: The Beginning

Chapter 3

Kyo snickered. "Let me put it simply. Kyoshiro defeated me 4 years ago after the battle of Sekigahara. He betrayed me, hid my body from me, and entombed my spirit into his body, hoping I would never come out. But I was awakened, and he was put to sleep. Now I control his body. If I fight more then ten minutes, Kyoshiro takes over the body." He sighed. "I need a new kimono…"

Inuyasha let his words sink in as he stared forward at the little village. He smiled. He was going to learn a lot from Kyo.

"Kyo!" Yuya screamed. "Why do I have to carry everything? Argh!" She grunted loudly, and then sighed. _'He's not gonna listen…He always does this…'_ Suddenly, the weight on her shoulders disappeared. _'Whaa?'_ she looked back and saw Kyo. She blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground. He had taken the two bottles of sake and slung them on his shoulder with a piece of string. _'I will never understand that guy…I guess I can forgive him for not bringing food today… '_

Kyo walked away, with his pipe in his mouth, and his katana in his left hand. Yukimura walked with Miroku, as they'd become great friends. _'Surprise, Surprise! Pervert meets pervert!'_ Yuya thought. She realized that Kyo's pace had quickened, so she ran ahead to catch up. She soon fell into step beside him.

She looked up at him. His eyes, although still red, seemed softer then usual, unlike when he was fighting. When he fought his eyes sparkled, ignited with passion for the fight. They also seemed cold. Right now they were warmer, more inviting. His gaze shifted to her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked gruffly. She blushed and averted her eyes. She whispered something. "What was that?" he asked, a little softer this time. _'I can't seem to be mad at her for too long. Heh…'_ She looked back up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I said thanks Kyo," she admitted. She blushed a little more. She tried to look away, but his eyes turned to hers. Her face was red, kind of like Inuyasha's haori and hakama.

"Why?" He asked, "And why are you blushing?" He was kind of getting confused. _'Why the hell is she blushing…?'_

"I- Uh…" She didn't know what to say, "Thanks for taking the sake I mean." She was hoping he would forget she was blushing. She tried to subdue the blush, but it just got worse.

"Heh…" Kyo chuckled, "Nice avoiding the question." He shifted his gaze forward again.

'_Whew, that was close…' _she thought. She continued on her walk with Kyo, and looked around. It was dusk, and the sun would set soon.

"We should set up camp somewhere," Miroku suggested. Sango agreed, so of course Yukimura did as well. Inuyasha went ahead a found a nice clearing in a nearby forest. He brought the large group to the clearing, and went off to gather firewood.

Kagome set her monstrous bag down, and sighed. Inuyasha usually helped her carry it, but he didn't today. _'He barely said anything today, and I didn't even sit him!' _she thought. Her conscience piped up.

'_Don't get ahead of yourself Kagome; the night is still young…'_

She sighed inwardly. She figured when he came back, she'd talk to him a little. A loud crack was heard in the distance.

"I guess Miroku found Sango," laughed Yuya. Yukimura laughed at this. Kyo sat down on a fallen tree and smoked his pipe. He cut the line between the bottles of sake, and tossed one to Yukimura. He smiled and popped off the cork.

"Don't drink it all," Kyo said looking at Yukimura, "That's all we've got 'till we find some more. And Miroku said the next village is a couple of days of walk away." Yukimura sighed in despair.

The sun was set when Inuyasha came back with big armfuls of dead, dried wood. He dropped the wood, and made a fire pit. Kirara mewed, and changed into the demon form. With the fire on her tail, she started the fire. Yuya looked baffled. Kyo shifted his gaze to the cat, and looked disinterested. Inuyasha added some wood to the fire, and stared at it a bit. He got up and walked into the forest.

Kagome saw him, and ran to catch up to him. "Inuyasha… What's wrong?" she asked, "You've barely said anything all day." Inuyasha looked at her. He looked in her eyes. She did so too. She could stare into his eyes forever. The twisting colors of gold, yellow and orange intrigued her.

"Kagome…" He whispered. He pulled his eyes off her and stared blindly into the forest. "I… I donno… I just have a lot on my mind lately…" He looked back at her and she smiled warmly to him.

"Like what?" she asked, still looking into his eyes. "You can tell me you know." She smiled again.

"Feh." He said as he turned away. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're such a baka!" She fumed, "Here I am, trying to help and you shut me out!" After that, she continued with a few 'sits' and stomped back to camp. Inuyasha sighed into the dirt. He heaved himself out the crater he'd created, and hopped into a tree. He rested his back against the trunk and pulled his sword off his hip. He rested it against his chest and stared over to the camp. Kagome had already lain down in her sleeping roll. He sighed.

'_I kind of deserved that…' _He thought to himself, _'but Kagome… she deserves better then me… the filthy half-breed.'_ He winced inwardly. Kagome shifted to look at the sky. He just looked at her and kept looking at her until he drifted to sleep.

Kyo got up a while later. He stretched and walked around. He decided he would go for a walk in the forest. With his katana in hand, he walked slowly in the dense forest. Crickets where heard, and little animals where curled up in the trees. He looked up and saw Inuyasha also in a tree sleeping.

He kept walking until he got to a clearing. At the end of the clearing someone sat, on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the ocean. Kyo walked silently and reached the girl.

"The stars are nice here," she started, "back home, they seemed a little different." Kyo looked down at Yuya, who was gazing at the stars. He dropped down beside her and joined in the stargazing.

"Are we ever gonna get back Kyo?" She asked, "I mean… This place is nice, but it's not home." She sighed as Kyo shrugged. They sat there, in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Kyo cleared his throat. "All we can do is go along with it, really." He said, still looking at the stars. "Hopefully this jewel can bring us back." He sighed. Yuya looked up at his face. A little smile danced across her features. Kyo finally got up.

"We should get back." He said as he turned around toward the camp. She smiled and ran up beside him. She matched his pace, and a silence accompanied them back to the camp. Yuya yawned, and laid down on the bedroll Kagome had laid out for her. Kyo sat in his spot on the trunk, and laid back. Yuya glanced around the campsite. Miroku sat cross-legged beside Sango, head bent down, his eyes closed. Yukimura was sleeping close to herself, and Kagome was on the opposite side of the fire. Tora and Inuyasha were nowhere to be seen, but she figured they liked to sleep in trees.

She let out a small sigh of relief and laid her head down. Soon the comfortable wings of sleep drifted over her.

Kyo was still awake, when the first lights of dawn crept over the horizon.

* * *

Author's Notes

All right, a little fluff I guess… sigh what was Inuyasha doing? He's a crazy one that one.

Kyo: Yep

Inuyasha: HEY!

Zacho and Kyo laugh.

Inuyasha growls and cracks knuckles: There better be action next chapter! I need to kick some ass!

Kyo: Not if I get there first.

_Katty: Oh my god…can anyone say 'testosterone war'?_

See you next time!

Oh By the way, if anyoen that hasn't read the SDK mangas, (or seen the show), go to google(dot)ca and look up Samurai Deeper Kyo. You'll see them there :D.

L8er!

* * *

Beta Notes

Katty: Wow…just be grateful I exist, other wise you lot would be reading a text that made very little sense, and was repetitive…:cowers: (don't tell the idiot writing this I said that…)! Hmm, finally, fluff…not that it was GOOD fluff or anything, but this baka wouldn't take my advice… Read on fair err…readers, and enjoy the story!

Zach: Feh, Thanks though. And you don't have to call me baka  Hurts my Feelings!

* * *

Reviews

_I got a review from marnika, he or she said (sorry if I don't know, I'm not good with names :S) I don't think any one has done this type of cross over before at least on this site .Liked the fight between Sess and Kyo. I think I read this as an AU, but I really think SDK time line is like just 15 to 20 years after Inuyasha._

Now this is true, Sengoku Jidai (the era in which Inuyasha takes place) was right before the Edo era, but I can't help but believe they're in different universes. So I used "the door" to bring our friends from SDK to the Inuyasha world. Make sense?

* * *

Glossary

This glossary is dedicated to one of my friends, because she told me baka was spelt baca. She was thinking in Spanish. I told her I was thinking in Japanese. Hehe…

Baka: this is Idiot in Japanese.

Haori and hakama: Inuyasha's clothes.

* * *

Disclaimer:

All right, this disclaimer applies to all my chapters in **_The Beginning,_** I do not claim any rights to the Inuyasha manga/Anime, OR The Samurai Deeper Kyo manga/anime. Thank you.


End file.
